


Prey

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merman!Sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki





	Prey

Prey/hunter. Sourin 

It was Sousuke's favorite time of day. 

The sun was going to set soon and the town would start to become quiet, the humans turning in for the evening to spend time with family and friends. But one human, a very special human, would come out to the ocean. 

Sousuke had been watching him for weeks now, this man with hair that matched the sky at sunset, who would shed off those things called clothes and swim until it became dark. This man, Rin, he'd heard him called once, had captivated him. He was in Sousuke's territory, really. This was his spot first to come and think, relax. At first, he was angry, but after watching Rin swim he'd come to enjoy the distraction.

He looked toward the shore, close enough to see but far enough he wouldn't be noticed. Like always, the human climbed down some rocks that hid their now shared sanctuary. Sousuke's tail twitched as Rin undressed, his fascination with the human body growing with each session. His eyes narrowed as his current obsession disappeared under water. The merman involuntarily moved closer, his heart pounding. A flash of red appeared above the water and Sousuke sunk down to his chin, but kept moving forward and to the side. 

It was thrilling, like a hunt. Him watching and sneaking while his prey was none the wiser. He smirked. Observing wasn't enough. He wanted to touch, smell, /taste/. He needed it. 

Sousuke had nearly circled Rin before he realized something was off. 

"Who's there?" He had to hold back a laugh as his prey looked around wildly. "Haru? If you're fucking with me right now, I swear I'll-"

"Haru?" His human turned, splashing about. As soon as Sousuke heard the name he had made his move, getting directly behind Rin.

"W-who are...what...?" The redhead was moving away. That wouldn't do. Sousuke reached out and grabbed his arm, the movement faster than any human could react to. He grinned and pulled him close, feeling all that flesh against him. He heard a gasp and chuckled deeply as Rin looked down and gaped at his tail.

"I'll make you forget all about this Haru." He growled out and pulled them both under the sea.


End file.
